Outside
by EowynAhsokaLover
Summary: A group of students from Maddie's college go on a camping trip. Fem! America and Fem! Canada, as well as a few other genderbent minor characters. Human names used. T for swearing and casually talking about sex. Please read and enjoy.


**A/N: ** This story sort of takes place in the same universe as my ficlet Look does (It's in my story called Memoirs of North America). But I hope you enjoy this. Too tired to write much else up here.

* * *

Tall, blue mountains rose out of the distance, shielding the camp from sunrise and therefore allowing them to sleep in more. Closer to the array of tents was a lake, fed by vast amount of little streams. Both the lake and campsite were surrounded by pine tree forests which had not yet succumbed to drought.

Madeleine cracked open an eye. She usually woke up early in the morning, unless she had stayed up late; she had skipped the ghost stories last night, so she actually got to bed at a decent hour. Maddie didn't have that much trouble sleeping on the ground either; the only time she had woken up in the night was when Dr. Kirkland had towed Amelia into their tent after the girl had fallen asleep during ghost stories (Amelia had a very regimented sleeping schedule; she always fell asleep and woke up at the same time every day.)

Maddie wiggled out of Amelia's grasp and crawled out of their tent, cautious not to disturb the leg jutting out of the covers.

Stretching outside, she rubbed an eye sleepily while surveying the campsite. Ivan was already up, sitting on one of the logs surrounding the campfire, drinking his bottle of vodka cheerfully—didn't he ever get enough?

Luise and Yao were both up too, but were a little bit away from the circle of tents, with Yao doing T'ai chi and Luise doing her usual morning exercise routine. And Dr Kirkland...

"Dr. Kirkland, who let you near the fire with our food?"

"Now, Madeleine, I can cook-"

"You're burning the bacon." Quickly, Maddie lifted the bacon off of the brazier it was burning on with the spare spatula. "I don't don't have anywhere to put it! Where do I put it?"

Dr. Kirkland was just staring down at her, perhaps still a little drowsy. Ivan, however, who had been watching the interaction with some amusement, held something out. "I have a plate."

"Ah, thanks Ivan." She rushed over and placed the pile of bacon on the plate he was holding out.

"Anytime, Maddie." He smiled up at her, and she swallowed, before walking back over to the grill to save the rest of the food.

"I never said your food was bad, Dr. Kirkland. I know British food can be pretty good; my father was from Leeds. You just always burn the food so few people can tell it's good."

Dr. Kirkland nodded, and was about to reply when he groaned and tried to balance himself. "Good morning Francoise."

"Yes, good morning Dr. Bonnefoy."

"Good morning, Maddie." Dr. Bonnefoy peeked out from behind Dr. Kirkland's back. "Keeping your Uncle Arthur from burning the food?"

"Until I graduate, Dr. Bonnefoy, he's Dr. Kirkland."

Dr. Bonnefoy smiled sleepily. "Come on back to bed Arthur. Maddie's got breakfast covered."

"No funny business?" Dr. Kirkland questioned his wife.

She pouted. "I just wanted to cuddle. But we could have sex too."

At that point, Maddie plugged her ears.

* * *

Maddie had just finished cooking another round of bacon—as people kept on waking up, she kept on making more servings of the foods—and was starting to grill tomatoes, when someone growled into her ear, "Good morning, Maddie."

"Gilbert, I'm surprised you slept so late. I thought sleep was for the week."

"It is. I only get 4 hours every night."

"Then what were you doing for the three hours between lights out and bedtime? I know you have trouble entertaining yourself for that long." She turned to face the albino, a smile playing on her lips. "Unless you were jerking off?"

His scarlet blush told her that he had been, at least some of the time.

She turned away to attend to the food, adding, "Though why you felt it was necessary to do so for three hours, I don't know. After all, I know how much stamina you have."

Gilbert had been her first, and her his. Both had been tired of being teased of being virgins—not that Gilbert easily admitted this—so they agreed to do it together. Maddie had felt a little ashamed of bending to peer pressure, but once they started knowing what they were doing, sex had been fun. They still occasionally hooked up when both of them were single. As such, Gilbert would always have a special place in Maddie's heart, especially as they had managed to stay friends.

"I wish Amelia would share you with me."

"Maybe you can convince her to have a three way. She's over there talking to Ivan. I don't know, though, she's not really into guys."

"Aren't you worried? I mean, I know Amelia and Ivan have...history."

She turned to smirk at him. "If by history, you mean hate sex. He's the reason she's not really into guys. Hey, maybe that's the reason you can hold a steady relationship; you don't trust them."

He scowled at her. "I trust people. Luise, you, Dr. Kirkland-"

"Oh? And why's that? I didn't know you interacted with him much."

"He can't lie worth a shit."

"Speaking of which, who were you jacking off to?"

"My hand."

"You know what I mean."

"Lili." He whispered, looking around the campsite conspiratorially.

"I can see that. I can also see how that's a major problem." She pointed to a tent on the outskirts of the camp, where a gun was set up at the entrance. Sitting beside the gun was Dr. Zwingli—the ROTC captain at their college—and his younger sister, a blonde sophomore named Lili. "Well I wish you luck."

* * *

Eventually, there were only a few people still asleep, and Maddie decided as punishment they would eat their food cold. She sauntered over to Amelia, who was now talking to Kiku about some new video game.

Amelia pulled Maddie into her lap with a hug, "Why are you so cuddly, Maddie?"

"'Mia, stop, you're embarrassing Kiku." Maddie nodded to the Japanese man looking away awkwardly.

Someone laughed. "Kiku might have been embarrassed, but Gilbert looked like he was enjoying it."

Amelia and Maddie turned to see a blushing Gilbert face to face with Elizaveta. "Say that again, bitch."

"I think you get off on seeing them together."

Gilbert grinned. "Not anymore than you get off seeing two guys together. I remember the three-ways." She slapped him.

Maddie, meanwhile, wondered if she was the only one seeing Elizaveta's lacy black underwear, or if others were getting the brilliant panty shot caused by Elizaveta's short, red silk babydoll nightgown. She also wondered if Gilbert's reddening cheeks were caused by the slap or by being able to see down the front of Elizaveta's nightgown.

"Elizaveta! You're being most improper." The brown-haired girl straightened at the voice. She and Gilbert turned around to see Roderich, immaculately dressed, coming out of their tent.

"I'm going to get dressed." Elizaveta stalked off toward the tent, though the minute she was behind Roderich, she turned around and flipped the bird at Gilbert.

"There's food over there," Maddie said, pointing over to the rest of the food.

Roderich didn't seem to hear her.

"Hey, fancypants!"

He appeared disgruntled at Amelia's nickname for him, but responded nonetheless. "Yes?"

"My _girlfriend_ just told you where breakfast was, breakfast that she made. And you ignored her."

He opened his mouth, but Maddie spoke first, "It's fine Roderich. The food's over there. Go help yourself."

When he had walked off, Amelia started whining to Maddie. "Maddieeeee."

"'Miaaaaaaa"

They went back and forth a few times before they were stopped by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They looked up and up at Luise, standing over them, grasping Gilbert by his shirt with one arm. "I'm sorry for my brother's previous behavior." Without waiting for a reply, she began dragging Gilbert away.

"I'd feel sorry for him if he didn't want to have sex with you."

Maddie elbowed Amelia. "We've never been serious for anything, 'Mia."

"I know, but you're mine, Maddie." Amelia squeezed her tighter. "If we want a three way, we can get another girl. We don't need a dick in our sex, and if we did, we'd use toys."

* * *

They would be the last ones Dr. Bonnefoy and Dr. Kirkland dropped off. As they rolled to a stop outside Maddie's and Amelia's apartment building, Dr. Bonnefoy called from the bus's front seat, "Do you girls need any help with your bags?"

"I think we've got it, thanks Dr. Bonnefoy."

As the two walked into the building's lobby, Amelia said, "That was a fun camping trip."

"Yeah, it was fun spending time outside, away from the TV, away from video games."

"Hey! You read inside."

"Only to keep you company, idiot."

* * *

**A/N: **This was really fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it. I think I may write other fics in the same universe. If you have any comments review or PM me or whatever. I also accept Hetalia prompts.


End file.
